


A Small Moment Together, With The Fire.

by jikarico



Series: White Rose [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Hair Braiding, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a small gift from me to the people scared of vol 8, aka a gift from me to me, blake and yang are little shits in a good way, bumbleby duo only present at the end, like holy heck, ruby cares so much yall, so cute, so soft, this is when they were at brunswicks farm, weiss should wear rubys cloak 24/7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jikarico/pseuds/jikarico
Summary: Ruby helps calm Weiss' nerves by doing something Weiss hasn't experienced since she was a child.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: White Rose [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046491
Comments: 8
Kudos: 158





	A Small Moment Together, With The Fire.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the WR clowns](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+WR+clowns).



> Just a little thing I thought of. Hope you enjoy reading it!

Ruby walks into the main room of the house. She can faintly hear the sounds of Yang's soft snores and Blake's quiet breathing. Oscar and Maria are asleep, too. And Qrow is...doing uncle things.

The teen shakes her head, trying to clear the memories of his drinking. She tries to focus on something else instead. That 'something' being the figure sat in front of the fire.

Weiss still semes shaken up by the whole 'dead, slowly rotting bodies are in the upstairs area of the house we're staying in'. And Ruby couldn't blame her, it must've been scary. Still, Weiss should be asleep by now.

Taking slow steps towards her partner, Ruby sees that Weiss is still shaking. Despite the blanket wrapped around her body, the ex-heiress stays fighting off the cold.

Ruby's standing behind her now. She struggles not to give in to the need to comfort her partner, _to hold her_. What Ruby does in her end is enough, however.

She slowly pulls her cloak off over her head. And as quiet as possible, she dumps it over Weiss' body. The garment fits Weiss perfectly, though slightly longer than her. Weiss seems to snap out of the dazed state she was in. She turns around quickly, her face frightened. When Weiss sees Ruby, the panicked look in her eyes disappear, filled with confusion as Ruby sits down behind her.

Just as Weiss begins to speak, Ruby puts a finger to her lips. The brunette makes a spinning signal with her other hand. Weiss understands and turns around to face the fire. She flinches somewhat when she feels Ruby touch her hair, pulling it over her red cloak. Ruby apologises just loud enough for Weiss to hear.

"Sorry," Her scarred hands gently caress the strands of white hair in front of her. "If you want me to stop, I will. Just ask, okay?" Weiss nods, leaning into the feeling of Ruby's hands.

Ruby takes that as a sign to continue. Reaching up, she slowly pulls out Weiss' hairpiece, letting her hair fall behind her.

The last time Ruby saw Weiss with her hair down was at Beacon, and a lot has changed since then. Her partner's hair is one. The white locks just miss hitting the ground in its almost absurd length. But Ruby doesn't mind. She starts to untangle Weiss' hair with her fingers. Muttering quick ' _sorry_ 's when she tugs her head back slightly. After a while, Ruby finishes.

The 17-year-old divides Weiss' hair, and she starts to cross them over each other in a pattern. It takes Weiss a second to recognise what Ruby's doing to her hair. It's been... a long time since Weiss had her hair braided. The last time was before Winter left for the military, and that was _years_ ago.

Weiss doesn't realise that she's sighing in content, or that Ruby's almost finished. All Weiss can focus on is the rough texture of Ruby's fingers in her hair, the way it calms her worried mind.

She doesn't know that she placed herself in Ruby's lap, half asleep. Or how she unknowingly tightens her partners cloak around her body, stealing all the warmth she can. Or that Ruby's looking at her with affection filled in her silver eyes.

But she does know that she's at peace with herself. Even if she's feeling unsteady, she _knows_ that her partner will be there to support her.

* * *

"This is adorable," Blake says with a small laugh.

"It is, isn't it?" Yang agrees, crossing her arms.

The duo stared at the other half of their team. Weiss and Ruby are slotted against each other on the floor, Ruby's cloak and the dying fire as their only source of warmth. Ruby has her arms coiled protectively around Weiss, keeping her close. The Schnee has her hair in a loose braid, all while being wrapped up with Ruby's cloak around her neck and shoulders.

The two look so calm it would be a crime to wake them up. Blake and Yang look at each other, nod, then leave them be. It's early in the morning, anyway.

Plus it would be so much more fun for them to wake up by themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment, as it gives me an unhealthy amount of serotonin. Thank you!!


End file.
